Demigods in the mortal world
by Ms. Bad radish
Summary: I know this is a cliché, but I still want to have my try on it. Mainly Percabeth, maybe other couples/demigods later. Basically, demigods encounters with people in the 'mortal world'. Enjoy!


**This story will probably be more than one chapter because in this chapter none of our beloved demigods are mentioned, so I'll to continue it... Anyways, I like the jealous mortal try to break up Percabeth because they're kinda satisfying to read- the bitch or the playboy try to get Percy/Annabeth and in the end they get rejected and laughed at. But I want my version to be more realistic because I'd like to believe that nobody's inner dialouguecontains so much 'like' and 'ugh'. Most people weren't born mean, they turned out like that. So this chapter is just to get to know the girl who will meet Percabeth and understand her more. If you don't want this kind of stuff, don't read. If you do, enjoy!**

Vanessa Enriquez pov:

Being a teenager is not easy. Everybody knows that. But different people have different reasons. Some would say it's because they're bullied or ignored, some would say it's because of the presure to get a boyfriend or get into a sports team. I don't have any of these problems right now. I'm one of the most popular girls in the school, and tons of guys would murder for the chance of going out with me. Basically, I'm that girl you'd have one look at and the first thing that would come into your mind is 'bitch'. 'Stupid' 'Heartbreaker' 'Shallow'. I've heard these stuff before, and I will hear them again. Probably a million times. And I guess that when you look at me and at my regular behaviour, it makes sense. I'm behave like the cliché 'mean queen' from all the high school movies you've ever seen. I have wavy brown hair that is dyed blonde at the edges. My eyes are blue, but darker than the usual baby blue shade. I'm a senior in Goode high (a ridiculous name if you ask me) and captain of the cheerleading team. I don't know how many boyfriends I had last year. Probably more than 10, but I've lost count. Sounds kinda harsh, but I don't really care about them. They're just toys, and they only want me for my body, so I don't feel bad for dumping them when I get bored. I have to admit, I have a nice body. Not too thin, but not fat, more curvy and smooth, a bit tanned, and some kind of 'exotic scent' that catches boys like magic, because of my hispanic heritage. I don't know my mom, I just know that she gave birth to me, and then left us. My dad never told me more about her, and would get mad if I ask. My dad grew up in a slum in Mexico, but when he came to the U.S he reached to an important milestone in the researche of artificial intelegence, and got a patent signed on his name, so he earned some pretty good money. Now we're living in a huge loft in NYC, but he still wants me to go to normal schools so I will keep my legs on the ground, and won't be a stuck up and spoiled rich kid. I get it, but it's kinda hard to survive in school. Somehow Goode is more accepting than others, but maybe I'm just lucky. I was kicked out of three schools already, because I harrassed other students. It's not that I wanted to torture them in many wonderful ways, I just wanted revenje. All the other kids hated and bullied me, no one ever actually spoke to me beyond teasing and insulting, so I was lonely and angry. When I complained about the students, the teachers didn't believe me. But when Emilia, the school queen told the principal everything I did to the other kids (as revenje) I was kicked out of school. After a few more versions of that in other schools, I reached Goode high. My dad was trying to understand me, but he started getting seriously mad, so I decided to try a new way. Instead of sitting there like a perfect target, I needed to evolve, and get rid of my old, weird, ugly self. I bought new clothes, dyed my hair, got lenses, and pretended to be confidence and feel sexy. I decided that I'm going to be the queen this time, so everyone will love or be scared of me, and there won't be any more incidents, because no one will be brave enough to resist my control. It was a new start, freshman year, and nobody knew me. The plan worked perfectly. I survived three years in Goode high, and headed to the beginning of my fourth, and last, year. All the boys wanted to be with me, and all the girls wanted to be me. I wore revealing clothes that I hated, walked around pretending the place belonged to me (and in a way, it did), secretly struggled to get grades just high enough not to be picked on by the teachers, and was the star of the cheering team. My summer vacation ended with new tan and beach curls, and dumping my current toy that I will never see again. While driving silently away from our hotel in the Bahamas, I thought about everything I needed to do and buy for the next school year, about being a senior, and I almost missed the blurry green-grey thing, that seemed to run towards our car. I shook my head and stared out of the window, and saw nothing. Weird. I went back to my phone, looking for cute pictures i can put on Instagram, when I heard a weird sound behond me. I looked back, and for a moment I saw a huge snake. After I blinked, it disapeared and I looked at a green truck. For the next couple of hours, I kept looking around for weird things, but I saw nothing. On the plain, I thought I saw a lady holding a little monster? But on the second lookI understood it was only her bag. I dismissed that. I had more important stuff to do, like try to complete my summer homework in the last minute, if I didn't want to get grounded.


End file.
